


It Took Awhile for You to Find Me

by queenpumpkin148



Category: Technicolor London
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpumpkin148/pseuds/queenpumpkin148
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda a “day-in-the-life” look at the characters after one possible ending of the Technicolor London comic. A highly idealistic future where everyone lives happily ever after :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Took Awhile for You to Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> It’s terribly fluffy and idealistic, I kind of hate it but, I spent a while on it. So I might as well share it. I made up a name for David’s husband (are they actually married or does David just call him his husband? I guess it doesn’t really matter, but I don’t remember ever getting a name for him) and I introduced a totally new OC because I couldn’t think of anyone else Dannyboy would date that we’ve been introduced to. Sorry, I hope you can like some random OC who isn’t developed well at all (we don’t even know what he looks like UGH I’m the worst) but this got really long and I didn’t really want to go into creating a whole new personality so he may seem boring and dumb I’m sorry :/ Also I made them into much closer friends in the last part then they are in current canon, so it’s super cheesy and gross and everyone’s in love. Title comes from the song The Lime Tree by Trevor Hall

Toby and Mark have been dating for about two years now, and Toby couldn’t be happier. They’ve had their problems and arguments, just like any other relationship, but they’ve found a way to make it this far, and Toby can’t imagine a life without Mark by his side. Toby has always thought Mark felt the same, after all- they’ve both had to fight hard to keep their relationship functioning- but something seems to be on his mind lately, and it’s making him pull away from Toby. He keeps drifting off absent-mindedly, and saying it’s nothing whenever Toby asks what’s on his mind. He disappears without contact for days at a time, and even forgets to text Toby goodnight, a tradition they haven’t broken in months. Does this mean that Mark isn’t interested in dating him anymore? Is he trying to break them up by just letting their relationship fall apart? Toby’s starting to get desperate. After another week of this behavior, he’s finally fed up, and sends his last resort text message.

**TO: Mark <3**  
Meet me @ Rosaria’s tonight @ 7. Pls, very important things to tell you

If Mark wants to break it off, then he’s going to have to do it to his face, like a man. Toby waits anxiously for about 5 minutes before he has to go do something else to take his mind off of his silent phone. Toby picks up his guitar and plays a familiar tune he’s been teaching himself. His nervousness makes him miss cords that he would never usually mess up, and it only serves to put his nerves more on edge as he plays. Finally, almost an hour later, his phone lights up with a message.

**FROM: Mark <3**  
K

… “K”. Just “K”?? No punctuation or anything? What has Toby done to make Mark this angry? Well, at least he agreed to meet. Now he has the rest of the day to overanalyze that one letter text message and psych himself out before meeting Mark. Perfect.

6:53. Toby checks his watch maniacally. Mark is usually very punctual, right? Well, it’s still early, no need to panic. Toby waits impatiently outside Mark’s favorite restaurant, pulling his coat closer to himself as a particularly biting wind sweeps through the street. Mark never sent a follow-up message confirming he was on the way or close to being there. Maybe he forgot? Maybe Toby should have offered to pick him up? It’s not too late; Toby could still send a text and pretend he hadn’t come to the restaurant yet. Toby pulls his phone out of his pocket to do just that (6:57!) when he hears someone tentatively clear their throat next to him. He glances up instinctively, and catches sight of Mark standing there, dressed immaculately, his warm brown eyes peeking over a warm scarf.  
“Hey.” Toby can’t help the smile that stretches across his face upon seeing his popsicle of a boyfriend.  
“Hi.” They stand there for another moment, just looking at each other like idiots. Finally Mark breaks Toby’s gaze and looks towards the entrance of Rosaria’s.  
“Want to go inside? It’s cold out here.”  
“Yeah, of course. After you.” Toby holds the door for Mark and ushers him inside. They tell the hostess their name, and sit down at their table. Toby feels his nerves return as he looks at Mark across the table. Mark seems the same as he has been the past few weeks, flighty and ready to bolt at any moment.  
“So, any reason you wanted to eat here tonight? You know it’s my favorite restaurant, did I miss an anniversary or something?” Mark joked with a weak grin. Toby feels his frustration reach its breaking point, overpowering whatever fear was keeping him from confronting this head-on.  
“No, you didn’t miss an anniversary, but did I? Because you’re avoiding me like crazy and I can’t figure out what I did wrong. Just tell me what it is, because I’ll fix it, I swear. I don’t want us to break up, please.” Mark looks shocked for a moment at Toby’s outburst before a look of realization and contrition comes across his face.  
“Toby. I owe you an apology. I don’t want to break up, I’m not mad at you, it’s nothing like that. I’m just nervous about asking you something, and I’ve let it go too far, so I’m sorry.” Toby can’t help but let out a huge sigh of relief at Mark’s words. “It’s just that my leasing contract for my flat is coming up for renewal soon and, well… I wasn’t sure if you…” Mark trails off sheepishly, his cheeks turning pink as Toby struggles to understand his meaning.  
“So, what’s wrong, do you need to borrow some money or something?” Toby asks. What else could Mark be worried about? Marks face flushes a darker red as he protests immediately.  
“No! No, that’s not what I’m saying.” Mark takes a deep breath before continuing. “I was just thinking that we’ve been dating for two years now, and I spend most of my time sleeping at your place anyway, and my flat is pretty small. So maybe I could just. Stay with you? Permanently?” Toby sits in stunned silence for a moment.  
“Are you asking me if you can move in?” Mark starts rambling nervously.  
“Well I guess? I mean obviously you don’t have to say yes. As a matter of fact I don’t know why I even asked, just forget I-”  
“Hang on Mark, I never said no!” Toby laughed, relieved that this was the issue that made Mark so upset, and it wasn’t anything more serious for them to deal with. Toby reaches over the table and grabs Mark’s hand. “I would be so happy if you moved in.” he said sincerely, “I love having you over, I want you in my bed every night.” Toby smiled broadly at Mark until he could see the beginnings of a smile on his face as well.  
“Yeah?” Mark asked almost shyly.  
“Yeah.” Toby pulled Mark’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently, making a blush appear across his cheeks. “So let’s just enjoy this dinner tonight and work on moving your stuff in later, it feels like I haven’t been able to really spend time with you lately.” Mark apologizes again for being so worried and not coming to talk Toby as they eat their dinner. Toby says he can forgive him for making him worry if Mark agrees to pay for a cheesecake for dessert, and they make their way home to the flat that they now share, hand-in-hand.

~~~~~ 

Nathan relaxes back into the couch as Sarah walks into another room while talking to Toby on the phone. It sounds like their conversation is getting pretty heated, so he hopes everything is alright. Nathan absently picks up his controller, and starts up Grand Theft Auto after seeing that’s what’s in the console currently. Nathan and Sarah’s relationship has been going really well ever since Nathan finally worked up the courage to ask her out. He loves days like this when they both have the day off of work, and Sarah comes over to just spend the day hanging out on his couch, talking and playing video games. Sarah hangs up with Toby and pads back into the living room, draping herself over the back of the couch where Nathan lies.  
“Everything okay? You sounded pretty upset on the phone just now.” Nathan asks.  
“Yeah, Toby just called me from the store where he’s buying the Xbox One. Can you believe that idiot? Who in their right mind would pick that over the PS4? It’s a no-brainer.”  
“…” Nathan’s conspicuous silence makes Sarah sit up straight and look at him head-on.  
“You agree with me, right?” Nathan makes a face as he studiously avoids eye-contact with Sarah, pretending to be really engrossed in his game.  
“Well… not quite.” Sarah makes an outraged noise and grabs the controller from Nathan’s hand, forcing him to finally look at her.  
“Excuse me? How can you say that? The PS4 has better graphics and a more intuitive user interface, and the exclusive games are so much better than Xbox’s Halo and Gears of War!”  
“I happen to like Halo! And all my friends have the Xbox One, so if I want to play online with them the Xbox is the obvious choice! Also, the Xbox has backwards compatibility with my old 360 games-”  
“Please, that’s a severely underdeveloped feature right now; you can only play the most recent games. Plus, it’s not like you’re ever going to get rid of your 360, why would you need backwards compatibility when you still have the old console? Multiplatform games perform better on the PS4 operating the system and game downloads and installations are so much quicker.”  
“Xbox one has more streaming multimedia apps! I’ve bought all Xbox consoles and games for my whole life, I’m not about to sell out now for some fancy internal replaceable hard drive. I would never figure out how to work that damn controller. You’re insane if you think-” Nathan and Sarah argued until their faces turned red and they collapsed on opposite sides of the couch in exhaustion. A petulant silence permeated Nathan’s flat, both sides too stubborn to agree to compromise. Finally, Nathan tentatively glances towards Sarah’s end of the couch where she sits stiffly with her arms tightly crossed.  
“So um, … do you wanna play Mario Kart?” Nathan thinks that Sarah is going to ignore him at first when she finally responds.  
“… Fine.”  
After a few races on the Wii, most of the tension from their argument has dissipated.  
“I’m so lucky to have a girlfriend like you.” Nathan grins over at Sarah as a light blush dusts her cheeks.  
“Damn right you are. Now stop distracting me from kicking your ass.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

~~~~~ 

Jason looks critically at his reflection in the mirror, pulling at his tie that he just can’t seem to get to fall straight. He and Danny have been dating for about a month now, and Danny has invited Jason over for dinner at his apartment tonight to meet a very special person in his life. Danny had called earlier that week to see if Jason could come.

 _“Hey, Jason.”_  
“Danny, what’s up? How’s your week going?”  
_“Great! I was actually wondering if you were free this Saturday night?”_  
“Yeah of course, I would love to see you.”  
_“Perfect. Want to come have dinner at my place? There’s actually someone I’ve wanted to introduce to you. They’re really important to me, and I would love it if two of my favorite people could get along.”_ Jason can feel himself instinctively freeze up at these words. He’s pretty sure this can’t be “meeting the parents” already, besides, he could’ve sworn that Danny wasn’t very close with his parents ever since they found out Danny was gay.  
_“Jason? … If you can’t make it that’s-”_ Jason suddenly realizes that he has yet to respond to Danny’s question.  
“Yes, that sounds great, I would love to!”  
_“Are you sure? I don’t want to-”_ Jason hates that he’s made Danny sound so unsure and timid.  
“No I’m positive; I’m looking forward to meeting them!” Danny laughs, relieved.  
_“Okay, I’ll see you Saturday then. How does 7:00 sound?”_  
“Perfect. See you then.”

Jason gives himself one last once-over and once he finds himself acceptable he pulls his coat on, grabs the flowers off his counter, and sets off for Danny’s flat. As he drives over, Jason tries to think of whom it could be that he’s going to be introduced to tonight. Is it a relative of Danny’s, like an aunt or uncle or sibling? Is it Danny’s tall intimidating blonde friend? Well whoever it is, Jason is determined to charm their socks off. Danny is really important to him, and he doesn’t want anyone to be able give Danny an excuse to break up with him. He knows that Danny hasn’t really had a serious relationship before him, and Jason wants to prove to Danny that he can be happy in a committed relationship. Jason pulls into Danny’s apartment building’s parking deck and gives himself one last pep-talk before buzzing upstairs on the call box.

Danny opens the door for Jason and is met with a suit and tie as well as a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Danny’s eyebrows rise in surprise.  
“For me?” Jason shifts anxiously on his feet.  
“Actually they’re meant for whoever you’re introducing me to. I figured flowers always make a good impression.” Danny can’t muffle his laughter quick enough.  
“You probably would’ve been better off bringing some treats.” Jason cocks his head in confusion while Danny ushers him inside. “This is who I wanted you to meet.” Danny crouches down and scoops up Muffins, his fluffy white cat. “I’m sorry you dressed up so nice to meet my cat.” Jason gives a shaky laugh and puts his bouquet down on the table.  
“I can’t tell if this is a relief or if this makes me more nervous than I was before.”  
“Aw, go on and give her a scratch on the head, Muffins is good with meeting new people.”  
Jason tentatively reaches out his hand towards the cat, inching forwards until Muffins abruptly hisses and tries to lash out at him from Danny’s arms. Jason quickly retracts his hand, obviously feeling rejected.  
“Muffins! Bad! I’m so sorry; she’s usually never like this. Here I’ll let her down, she’s probably just tired or hungry or something, don’t worry about it.” Jason’s face looks devastated and unconvinced while Muffins hisses one more time at him before disappearing down the hallway. “No seriously, don’t worry about it. You know how cats can be. She probably just needs some time to get used to you. Let’s just eat and forget about it, okay?” Jason and Danny serve themselves some food and sit down to eat. Jason is clearly trying hard to act normal and pretend like he’s not upset about Muffins, but Danny can tell he’s still feeling discouraged. As Muffins moves around the apartment she’s clearly wary of Jason, and broadcasts her evident distaste. After they eat, Danny suggests a movie before Jason gets ready to leave. He agrees easily enough, and by the time they’re halfway through the movie Jason appears to be almost back to normal.  
“I’m sorry Muffins did that, I’m sure she’ll come around soon.” Danny offers.  
“I’ll bring treats over every time until she does.” Danny smiles to himself when he hears that Jason plans on being around long enough for that to happen. He snuggles deeper into his boyfriend’s side and enjoys the rest of the movie in his comfortable embrace.  
(The day Muffins willingly jumps into his lap for a nap is one of Jason’s favorite days to bring up around Danny and his friends.)

~~~~~ 

The crowded restaurant is loud with the sound of many people eating and spending time with their loved ones. Toby, Mark, Sarah, Nathan, Dannyboy, Jason, David, and David’s husband, Brandon are all gathered around a table inside, joking around and catching up with each other. They’re all happy to be together like this, since it’s rare that all of their schedules line up so conveniently. Little do they know that David purposefully orchestrated this event so he could share some good news with his friends. Once they’ve finished eating, David stands from his seat and motions for everyone to stop talking for a moment.  
“So, I invited you all here tonight because Brandon and I have some very important news we want to share with you all. I’m so happy to have you all in my life, and the both of us consider all of you family. I hope you’re ready to welcome someone else into the fold, because Brandon and I are adopting a beautiful baby girl, Rachel.” After a moment of stunned silence from the group, everyone bursts into broad smiles and exclamations of surprise, excitement, and congratulations.  
“David, Brandon, this is so wonderful!”  
“Congrats man, that’s amazing.”  
“Do you have a picture of her?”  
“Finally there’ll be another girl for me to hang out with!”  
The rest of the evening is spent passing around pictures of Rachel and drinking champagne to celebrate while they plan excitedly for the new addition to their group. As David warms from the heat of his partner’s arms around him and the excited glow from his closest friends, he considers himself lucky for stumbling into the best group of people he could ever hope to have. 


End file.
